802  A la cart
by chriscarter661
Summary: SPoiler 802... Enfin spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode bien sur... Enjoy.. et non, je ne suis pas de retour mais juste de passage pour votre plus grand bonheur, non ? lol


802 - A la Cart

Salut kids... Bon, me revoilou brievement.. Bah oui, 10 minutes d'Internet par heure ca aide pas !!!!

Mais bon, j'ai décidé de vous ecrire une scène de ma storinette Missing Scene... Bah oui, et pas n'importe laquelle, une scene du 802, alors SPOILER !!!! Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'episode et que vous ne voulez rien savoir de cet épisode, sinon, allez y et bonne lecture.. et a très bientot j'espere... A moin que je ne sois envoyé en prison pour avoir tué mon fournisseur d'accès...lol

Grissom était heureux. Il faisait la course contre son équipe, ses amis, sa famille. Il sentait le regard de Sara sur lui, tout en conduisant son Kart. Elle était au bord de la piste, là où il l'avait laissé 10 minutes plus tôt. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers elle une ou deux fois. Elle lui souriait. Mais il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était un sourire forcé.

Leur conversation dans la voiture ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Sara avait prit sa décision sans lui en parler. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières années? Jusqu'à récemment avec son départ en congé sabbatique. Non, si Sara avait envie de changer d'équipe, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il gara son Kart là où il l'avait prit et allait rejoindre Sara quand il entendit ses collègues arrêter leur Kart à côté de lui.

«Vous arrêtez?» demanda t'il, ennuyé d'être celui qui les faisait s'arrêter.

«Oui, ca fait un moment qu'on est là. On va aller manger un bout maintenant, ca vous dit?» lui demanda Greg, en faisant un clin d'œil à Sara.

Celle-ci s'était rapproché d'eux et tenait le béret de Grissom à la main.

«Brass doit nous rejoindre au Diner d'en face.» dit Catherine en aidant Warrick à sortir de son Kart.

Grissom ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait que Sara prenne la décision pour eux. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise avec ses amis, maintenant que tout le monde était au courant pour lui et Sara. Il se dirigea vers Doc Robbins et l'aida à se dégager de son Kart, laissant ses collègues retrouvés Sara. Ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas revu depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Nick fut le premier à la serrer dans ses bras.

«Tu m'as manqué ma grande»

«Toi aussi, Nicky.»

«Le Boss prend bien soin de toi j'espère?»

Pour toute réponse, Sara lui sourit. Après Nick, Greg fut le second à l'embrasser. Il lui murmura: «Nick n'a pas été ravi d'apprendre que je savais déjà.»

«Tu savais quoi?»

«Bah… Tu sais, toi et Grissom.»

«Tu savais pour moi et Grissom?»

«Hm… Ouais, un peu.»

«Comment ca un peu? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?»

«Disons que j'ai débarqué un jour chez toi et que tu n'étais pas seule, voilà!»

«Greg! Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit?»

Greg haussa des épaules et laissa sa place à Warrick.

Grissom observait ses petites retrouvailles, avec Robbins à coté de lui.

Catherine fut la suivante dans la liste des embrassades. Et quand Grissom jeta un regard au doc, celui-ci partit à son tour embrasser la rescapée.

«Bon, alors, on y va à ce diner?» demanda Greg, impatient.

Grissom fit un petit sourire à Sara et un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de décider. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et Greg la prit par les épaules pour la guider en dehors de la salle de Karting.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Brass y compris, Sara se rendit compte que Grissom était à l'autre bout de la table. Il discutait d'une affaire avec Jim et Catherine. Nick vit le sourire déçue de Sara et voulu attirer l'attention de Grissom mais celle-ci le retint par le bras. «Laisse Nick» «T'es sure?» «Oui…» «OK… Alors, il parait que tu as vu Ecklie aujourd'hui?»

Le silence s'était installé lourdement autour de la table. Sara sentit tous les yeux braqués sur elle, ceux de Grissom encore plus pesant que les autres.

«Hm…Oui.»

«C'est tout?»

«Nick…» La voix de Grissom était tendue. Il ne voulait pas que Sara prévienne tout le monde maintenant, il voulait avoir la chance de la faire changer d'avis sur cette modification de leurs emplois. Il regarda Sara qui avait toujours ce sourire crispé, comme si elle «était au bord des larmes.

«T'as l'air fatiguée Sara… Tu veux rentrer?» Warrick était toujours celui qui venait à son secours dans ce genre de scène. Il donna un coup de coude à Catherine pour qu'elle se lève, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement après avoir poussée Gil.

«Tu devrais la ramener Gil.»

«Hm… Sara?»

«Non, laissez, ca va, Griss doit retourner au labo de toute façon.»

« Tu veux que je te ramène?» lui demanda Nick.

«Je veux bien oui, merci Nick.»

Tout le monde se leva. Grissom regardait Sara ne sachant comment réagir en public. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras devant tout leur collègue. Enfin, maintenant il pouvait mais deux ans d'habitudes n'étaient pas facilement effaçables en une journée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et suivit Nick en dehors du diner après avoir dit un rapide au revoir à ses amis. Catherine fronça les sourcils en regardant Grissom.

«Gil, il ne faut pas vous gêner pour nous.»

«Pardon?»

Catherine resta sans voix devant le comportement neutre de Grissom. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, sans vraiment le connaitre vu la tournure des récent événements, mais là… elle en restait sans voix.

«Ce que Catherine voulait dire, c'est que vous pouviez très bien embrasser Sara, ca nous dérange pas… patron.» lui dit Greg.

«Hm…» Griss secoua la tête, incrédule. «Ce… On n'a pas… Enfin…»

«J'vous ai déjà vu l'embrasser moi!» continua Greg.

«Moi aussi, Gil, déjà vu» reprit Brass.

Dehors, Nick était tout aussi dérouté par le comportement de Grissom que ses collègues.

«Il… Il ne rentre pas avec toi?»

«Qui?»

«Grissom»

«Non, il a des trucs à faire au labo… T'inquiètes pas Nick, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule à la maison, et en plus y'a Bruno.»

«Bruno?»

«Notre chien, Bruno»

Tout en lui ouvrant la portière, Nick dit «J'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne te connais pas finalement»

«Désolée pour tout ca Nicky» Sara monta dans sa Prius en jetant un coup d'œil au diner. Ils étaient tous dehors, Grissom au milieu qui la regardait. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et quand Nick alluma le moteur, elle le vit s'avancer vers eux presque en courant.

«Attend Nick»

Nick vit lui aussi Grissom s'approcher, il baissa la vitre électrique de Sara juste quand Grissom arrivait à leur niveau. Nick se prit a espérer qu'il venait lui faire un bisou d'au revoir.

«T'as oublié quelque chose?»

«Oui, j'ai toutes mes affaires dans ta voiture» dit il en ouvrant la portière arrière. Il récupéra sa veste et referma derrière lui. Il se pencha alors vers Sara et s'accouda à la vitre. «Tu vas rentrer tard?» lui demanda t elle. «Je ne sais pas… Nick, merci de la ramener» Gil regarda Sara avec amour, comme il savait si bien le faire ces derniers temps. «J'essaye de ne pas tarder, mais j'ai plusieurs réunions… Repose toi en rentrant, je m'occuperais de Bruno à mon retour» «Ok, bonne journée» «Toi aussi mon cœur». Il se penchait dans la voiture pour l'embrasser quand il se rappela de la présence de Nick qui les regardait un sourire béat sur le visage. «Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi surtout… C'est mieux qu'un film d'amour…» Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Sara, mais Grissom lui en profita pour se redresser. «A plus tard… et roule doucement Nick» «Oui, Chef».

Et voilà, pas forcement comment je percois Grissom soit dis en passant, mais je reecrirais cette histoire quand j'en saurais a cette partie dans Missing Scene, avec du recul, c'est toujours mieux, non ? Bisous à toutes...


End file.
